Simplemente Amigos
by The Gosth of Azmaria
Summary: Amistad; Que termino tan voluble, que palabra tan compleja. Suele adherirse en términos finos como; relación de confianza y afecto entre personas. Pero aquellas meras letras no concebían el significado que le daba el protagonista a la palabra. Puesto que ahora él no sabía si lo que había aún era eso... o algo más...
1. Capitulo 1

Quiero ante todo disculparme por mi falta en mis otros fics. Ya me voy a poner al día. Pero estaba algo ungida de inspiración y decidí poner en marcha éste nuevo fics. Será extraño y divertido. Espero les guste y dejen mensajitos!

* * *

**Simplemente Amigos.**

* * *

Cuando el sonido de su voz se apago, entendió la practica que estaba llevando a cabo. Comprendió la magnitud de sus palabras. Una muy poco usual, una practica pobre por así llamarlo.

Movimientos circulares sobre su estómago eran la solución.

Comer por comer, solía doler...

Comer para llenar vacíos era aun más doloroso...

¿Hacía cuanto no comía de esa manera?

No recordaba Haber comido _**Jamas **_de esa manera.

Pero No se arrepentía, era dueño de un porte elegante, de una postura indiscutible, unas horas en el gimnasio; _**Pronta solución.**_

**- Si no dejas de comer, serás como una marmota- **Hablo su conciencia hecha mujer.

**- al parecer te dolió nuestra ruptura- **acotó introduciéndose un trozo de cerdo en la boca.

**- me parece que es al contrario. Eres tú el que come como si nunca lo hubieras hecho.- **contraataco su acólita quien permanecía mirando un programa de unos niños cantantes, nada extraordinario, pero mejor que mirar como el barril sin fondo comía.

- **para nada- **abrió una barra de chocolate y sin dudar o tener asco siquiera de mezclar alimentos se lo introdujo en la boca.- **solo me molesta que no hayas esperado ni un día para ya ponerte de novia con otro. **

- **¿estas celoso?- **su pregunta fue casi en un suspiro, desganada, sinceramente, poco le importaba.

**- para nada- **reitero con poca letra, ya no sabia que contestar, "para nada" se había vuelto algo ha decir repetidas veces. - **como te dije al terminar. Es mejor para mi, así nuestra amistad de siglos no corre peligro.**

**- claro- **se levantó en busca de algo- **tampoco quería que esta amistad se termine.**

**- ¿ sarcástica?**

**- para nada- **su tono de burla se marco en el "nada"

**- ¿que tal kouga?**- Pregunto tras un preámbulo silencioso.

**- esta por venir por mi- **se colocó un saco de una tela extraña que sus amigas solían llamar "pelo de camello vomitado" Lo cual siempre despertaba risas en ella. Saco del bolsillo del mismo un celular y ojeo el horario.

**- ¿le agrada saber que estas en casa de tu ex?**- cuestiono con un dejo de algo que ella no comprendió.

- **él sabe que no significo nada.- **se aseguro de tener todo en mano.

El joven se tomó el estomago. Y no supe definir el dolor, si era su orgullo roto en miles de pedazo, o ese trozo de pavo termino por acabar con su buena salud.

-** tranquilo, encontrarás una mujer que te ame de verdad- **tranquilizó su amiga apoyando condescencientemente su mano sobre su hombro. Lo gracioso es que su tono de voz verdaderamente sonó triste. Era muy buena actriz. Y fue notorio mayormente cuando su amigo la contrato para fingir ser su novia tras una visita de sus padres.

La bocina resonó en toda la casa. Sin esperar Se despidió con un gesto adusto. Dejándolo compadeciente en el sillón sin siquiera preguntarle si necesitaba de un doctor. Sin siquiera preocuparse por él. Siquiera reparó en mirar hacia tras, siquiera le obsequio una sonrisa de despedida. Y estaba bien, Eran... Amigos. Después de todo... Simplemente eran amigos...

Continuará.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero mensajitos de aliento :) Saludos.


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno no puedo hacerlas esperar sinceramente me encanta esta historia!

* * *

**Celiane's Madness**: Muchas gracias por tu explicación, sé que es debido usar el guión largo, pero te paso a explicar yo soy mamá de dos pequeños que a penas me dejan escribir, y sinceramente son pocas las correcciones que le doy a mis escritos, por ende al estar apurada este guión- se me hace mas fácil de hacer. En cambio el otro que es con Alt y todo eso me tarda mucho, sé que no es excusa pero a veces el tiempo apremia. Y sobre la letra en negrita lo vi en muchos fics y la verdad me gusto, disculpa si no es de tu agrado! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y apoyo!

**aky9110: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! espero te agrade éste capitulo.

**Vampire star**: Es medio raro, lo había nombrado al principio, pero no te preocupes que mejora gradualmente. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por leerme!

_Gracias chicas por los comentarios!_

* * *

**Simplemente Amigos**

* * *

**¿Afeminado?**

Le pareció grotesco verse en ese estado, el cabello despeinado, la barba de mas de tres días, Sus blancos dientes manchados de tanta cerveza y golosinas, la mal oliente ropa que justamente hacía tres días evitaba cambiar bajo la excusa de no tener que ponerse- lo cual era falso ya que su ex querida novia amiga había ido por su ropa a la tintorería . Su despectiva mirada ya no poseía ese toque envidiable, mas bien era lastimera y dejada.

Todo eso le repugno.

¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha Tashio era así?

No lo recordaba... quizás desde hace exactamente tres días. Cuando su querida ex novia, ahora amiga, lo bautizó con su insultante y despectiva forma de interactuar para con él.

¿Le dolía?

quizás...

¿le molestaba?

Tal vez...

¿Lo lastimaba?

Jamás!

Esa palabra hizo eco.

- _nunca llegaré a que una mujer me lastime con su palabra- _rememoró.

Ese comentario de su pasado ahora se lo tenia que pasar por entre las piernas, ya que en estos momentos era preso de su propia condena.

- **¿Dónde quedo mi elocuencia?** - se pregunto súbitamente observándose al espejo, vaya que despertaba lastima. Ahora entendía el proceder de su gato de nombre "shippo" el cual en un intento de animarlo se postro frente a él y maulló con desesperó, según entendió imitando al niñito que cantaba en aquel programilla que sin querer se había vuelto una adicción como todo desde hacía tres días. Su pobre animal, cansado de no ser tomado en cuenta, cantó - no muy diferente al niño, lo cual demuestra la calidad del programa- intentando calmar su ímpetu por querer morir. Pero... ¿desde cuándo quería morir de esa manera?, ¿desde cuando una palabra dolía mas que una patada en ciertas zonas? Ah sii... Ya lo recordaba! HACE TRES MALDITOS DÍAS.

Irritado, cansado, y austero de sus sentimientos _afeminados_, decidió darse un baño.

Y no lo disfrutó, no merecía disfrutarlo. Ni siquiera añorarlo. Se merecía todo lo que le pasaba y más!. Si hubiera cerrado mas la boca no estaría como estaba .

Si hubiera sido menos impulsivo. Todo hubiera sido mas fácil.

Pero hubiera era pasado. Así que asumir era lo que le restaba.

Y asumir a veces cuesta más, mucho más que conjugar un Maldito verbo.

Una vez que su persona tuvo aroma a limpio, se sintió capaz de poder expresarle al mundo cuan desafortunado se sentía. Así que era hora de dar lastima en la calle.

Tal vez alguna millonaria se interesada en él y lo llevara de juerga por meses, y con eso lograra olvidar un poco de lo que sintió.

Sentir, otra palabra que no quería tocar, ni rozar , y sin embargo allí estaba, definiendo términos como siempre. Evitándolos pero envolviéndose en ellos. Como ahora. _Amistad_, _sentir_, esas palabras no podían unirse, porque la catástrofe haría presencia allí. Como lo hizo hace... ASH! no quería ni decirlo, el número tres se estaba volviendo su enemigo. Pero odiar un número era mucho mas fácil que odiarla a ella... Después de todo, no podía culparla, ella hizo cada cosa por él- y el dinero- y sin embargo los papeles se entrelazaron, y no supo distinguir entre realidad y creatividad. Ella jamás se equivoco, demostró lo justo y necesario, mas con ello él supo que siempre le había amado bajo una mascara.

Una mascara que de repente cayo sin avistarlo.

Sin darse cuenta estaba a sus pies cuando menos lo pensaba. Ella era su reina y él un plebeyo que la admiraba de lejos.

Comprendió la sapiencia de ella al agregar en el trato que nada cambiaría.

Añoró no haber firmado aquello.

Deseo no haber dormido en la misma cama.

Anheló no haberla besado.

Y sin embargo todo sucedió.

Pero no lo valoro en su momento.

No obstante su fragancia era pegadiza... ¿la extrañaba?

Su sonrisa era contagiosa...¿ la deseaba?

No tuvo que preguntarse mas la respuesta estaba allí, latente, en su piel, en sus labios...

**- si...-** dejo escapar.

Como la dejo a ella cuando decidió acabar con todo.

Como la dejo a ella cuando fue mas fácil rechazar lo que sentía.

Y ahora se lamentaba.

Porque verla en brazos de otro ardía.

Verla sonreír por payasadas de otro lo enardecía.

Verla amar a otro lo hacía desfallecer.

Lamentarse parecía más normal de lo que solía parecer. Y atravesar tal sentimiento de desolación no le causaba aspereza o rechazo como en otras ocasiones ¿Se estaría acostumbrando?

Se dirigió al sillón, su ahora hogar, y se zambullo en un intento de suicidio poco convencional. La comodidad lo invadió, así como también el aroma a podrido, la comida que antes había dejado allí se había descompuesto emanando su característico olor a pudrición Vaya manera relajante de suicidarse! Su estomago le recordó que comer era vital, pero el perfume a muerto se mezclo con esa sensación y acabo mareado y con altas probabilidades de terminar en el baño vomitando.

Ya no sabía que apestaba más, si su ahora _hormonal_ adicción a sentirse triste- lo cual le parecía absolutamente poético- o esa comida de días que amenazaba con atraer roedores y otros animalillos causante de enfermedades menos dolorosas que el dolor de su alma.

Se arrojo nuevamente al sillón, ya no importaba nada, prefería morir por inhalación de comida podrida.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una figura masculina.

- **Vaya manera de pasar un sábado**- atinó a decir aquella voz tan rasposa para sus oídos. últimamente todas las voces le desagradaban, se estaba volviendo un ermitaño...

-** no molestes Miroku, intento morir...- **contesto hundiendo mas su rostro en los bordes el sofá, aspirando su ahora nueva droga.

**- Basta Inuyasha!- **determino tajante- **tú fuiste el de la idea, tú fuiste el que termino todo, no tienes derecho a quejarte o molestarte siquiera.**

**- no sé de que hablas...- **fingió demencia temporal, algo normal en él. Miroku dedujo que no se sentía tan mal después de todo.

**- kagome ésta lejos, se fue con kouga, no va a volver, así que deja de lamentarte!**

**- ¿se fue?- **se levanto de improviso, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

**- si...¿no te lo dijo?**- auch... tonto Miroku, se reprendió a si mismo... era Obvio que no!

- **no se despidió... **

¿Qué? Miroku casi lo golpea, ¿acaso le dolía mas el hecho de que no se despidiera? ¿qué clases de pastillas tomaba Inuyasha...? ¿Acaso habia estado tomando _estrogenos_? a cada momento lo veía más como una adolescente indecisa y virginal. De lo cual él carecía de ambas cosas.

Lo quedo mirando sin saber que acotar, sin saber que decir. Inuyasha actuaba mas raro que de costumbre. Y vaya que Inuyasha era raro. Cambiar toda una fortuna por éste lugarejo apesto...so... ¿ Qué era ese olor? ¿acaso un rinoceronte había defecado? no conocía el aroma del popo de un rinoceronte, pero seguramente tenía que oler así. Apestaba.

- **hace cuanto no te bañas**- atinó a preguntar Miroku tomándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

**- hace unos minutos...-** contesto vagamente, sin prestarle mucha atención.

**- pues denuncia al que te vendió ese jabón! Apestas a rayos!- **Empezó a buscar una ventana para abrir, quizás el olor mismo se espantara de si mismo y saldría por la ventana. Al comenzar aquella travesía caminando por pantanos de comida podrida, y montañas de ropa olorienta dio con una ventana a lo lejos. Parecía inalcanzable.

**- un... un poco más**- se daba animó escalando el Monte Everest de la basura. Finalmente la alcanzo, pero estaba trabada, tiró y tiró, hasta que mágicamente de un suave empujón se abrió, pero el equilibrio no era algo de lo que se podía jactar y termino bajo la montaña aullando por su vida.

Inuyasha en cada paso que dio no se fijo siquiera. Escuchaba como una voz lejana daba gritos de auxilio. Pero poco le importo. Ya nada le importaba , poco era interesante a sus ojos.

De la nada la voz ceso y despertó de su letargo.

Miroku... recordó que él estaba allí. No solamente sería culpable de su muerte, sino que la casa apestaría el doble ya que no sacaría el cuerpo mal oliente de su amigo de aquella montaña , era muy pesado. Se aterrorizó al imaginarse los miles de periodistas analizándolo y preguntadole cosas de su pasado. Porque él no sería el único en ir a la cárcel se encargaría de hacer responsable a esa perra! le diría a todos que por culpa de Kagome Higurashi, Miroku había muerto, inventaría que se suicido de una manera austera por culpa de ella, si eso haría y luego la culparía de su demencia. Si eso haría! De la nada sintió un golpe en el estómago. El hambre si que dolía...

- **Idiota casi me muero!- **le grito Miroku sin importarle dejarlo sordo.

Lo miró, y lo reviso, estaba completo! no sería culpable de nada... Bah... tal vez debía pagarle unas sesiones de fango terapia de esa manera quizás... y sólo quizás le quitarían ese agradable y sutil aroma...

- **basta, esta noche salimos**- declaró el joven de mirada azul, estaba completamente bañado en perfumes que no podía reconocer, eran muchos!, se dirigió a la salida y no espero que Inuyasha reaccione- **a las nueve paso por ti.**

**- yo creo que será como a las once...- **susurro.

- **¿tan tarde?**

**- no lo digo por mi... sino porque te va a llevar horas quitarte ese olor...-**

La puerta casi se rompe del portazo que dio Miroku para irse. Y sonrió por lo bajo, era gracioso pero no tanto. Miro el desorden y volvió a sonreír Contrataría a algún exterminador para que acabe con esa peste. Mas luego se daría el lujo de limpiar todo. Pero por ahora... Era mejor descansar. Se tiró nuevamente en el apestoso sillón, luego se bañaría nuevamente. Tal vez el olor y el dolor que sentía con un baño se irían... Tenía esa esperanza, y de esperanzas viven muchos...

Continuará...

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Bueno espero que sí. Muy prontito subo el otro :) Saludos y bendiciones!**


	3. Capitulo 3

Buenas, me tarde es verdad, estaba en un momento en que necesitaba despejarme. Pero ya volví! esper les guste!

**Celiane's Madness**: Gracias por leerme, lo encuentro muy satisfactorio, te agradezco que valores lo de mis hijos jaja es muy complicado a veces, sobre lo del cambio lo intente pero no funciono! lo voy a tener que pedir a mi marido (orgullo) jajaj bueno muchas gracias por tu mensaje! y espero continues leyendo! saluditos!

**aky9110**: No te preocupes, lo haré sufrir menos jajaj Besitos gracias por leerme!

**Vampire Star**: Te pedi disculpa por la demora, pero no te preocupes ya te enteraras de todo! Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Eloina .morenozabala**: jajaj se lo merece! ya vas a ver porque! muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Gracias por los mensajes!**

* * *

**Simplemente amigos.**

* * *

**Fiesta.**

* * *

Eran las nueve con cinco cuando Miroku hizo estallar su cabeza con la bocina, su cabeza dolía como cuando se tomaba más de siete teliquilas, efectivamente tenía resaca de pudrición, la explicación debía ser la siguiente; tantos olores concentrados al acostumbrarse le provocaron dolor de cabeza, el cual se magnifico al tener un olfato sensible. La pureza del aire del afuera sensibilizo su estado, lo primero que le vino fue una sensación de ahogo, sumado a ganas de vomitar. Respiro varias veces tranquilo, intentando controlarse, y luego salió completamente sobrio.

Tenía un sobretodo negro, muy pulcro, un pantalón de jean azul con algunas marcas de gastado. Bajo el sobretodo un suéter gris con rayas negras, y una camisa Oxford. [Comentario de la escritora: fans pueden babear tranquilas!]

Miroku lo esperaba en su lamborghini rojo, con una campera simple color azul. Debajo una camisa gris, con un pantalón también de jean negro. Su mirada no se despegó de Inuyasha en ningún momento. No parecía aquel maricón que vio hacía algunas horas. Eso lo alegraba, pero también le provocaba un pequeño dolor, él sabía cuánto amor había entre esos dos. Pero ambos – cabezas duras- habían jugado con aquellos sentimientos.

**- Nos está esperando sango!-** comentó Miroku dándole arranque al auto.

**- Perfecto, ¿hay alguien más que deba ir para burlarse?**

**- Mmmm pensaba invitar a sesshomaru**- sonrió

**- Claro, mi amado hermano**- ironizó.

**- Vamos, anímate, al menos ella…-** se quedó en silencio

Inuyasha lo imito, sinceramente no quería oír nada que tenga que ver con el nombre Kagome, si estaba saliendo era para no escuchar ese nombre por un buen rato, lo cual era inevitable, lamentablemente ellos eran un gran grupo de amigos, y todos se conocían, era claro saber que ese nombre afloraría en alguna conversación, ya sea para recordar alguna anécdota graciosa, o trágica. O simplemente evocar algún recuerdo para señalar defectos.

Inuyasha prefirió seguir en silencio, tarareo unas cuantas canciones en su cabeza, no de amor, ni de suicidio, sino canciones de alegría, carnaval, y mucho alcohol. Se embriago simplemente de cantar. Y sin querer un pequeño recuerdo se coló entre sus pensamientos.

Una anécdota verdaderamente graciosa ,que involucraba un travestido, un par de copas sobre su propia persona , y una diadema. Vaya historia! tras haber salido de parranda y regresar se encontró con una "mujer" que le ofrecía sus servicios, estaba ebrio pero no era tonto a la hora de una conquista, y esa " mujer" no tenía nada de mujer... excepto claro; la ropa. Sabía perfectamente las intenciones las cuales eran fingir llevarlo a un hotel o incitarlo a que " la" invite a su departamento, terminando sin un centavo y con la casa desvalijada. Sí que conocía la calle!, así que para sacársela de encima fingió ser de la misma índole que "el" sujeto, "El" cual llevaba una diadema color rosa en el cabello, Inuyasha se la quitó con descaro y se la puso imitando una voz femenina.

- **hay querida la zona esta jodida!**- dijo con voz suave e imitando los gestos amanerados.

**- ¿trabajas también aquí?** - pregunto sorprendida la damisela dando por hecho que ese hombre tan corpulento y buen mozo no estaba travestido ni parecía ser de la zona.

- **pues claro, hoy estoy de franco, fíjate que recién vengo de una fiesta que me invito un súper millonario amigo** - grito eufórico, se acercó cómplice- **también es mi amante**- le sonrió.

La mujer hombre se sorprendió- yo no tengo francos, es muy raro que pueda dejar la zona- comentó

- **mira, haz algo, están buscando chicas para esta noche en esa fiesta, la verdad es que como soy amigo y "amante del dueño" no podía ir como realmente me siento**- agudizo más el tono- **me sentí presa en estas ropas!**- chillo- **puedes ir de mi parte**- le entrego una tarjeta- **te pagaran y la pasaras súper!, esa es la tarjeta de mi amante, le dices que vas de parte de mishi , él entenderá!**

- **¿seguro?-** con algo de desconfianza.

- **si! y cuando te vean! DIOS SANTO**- exclamo- **no habrá quien se te resista!, mira es en la calle Mariton ,a tres calles de aquí- le entrego la diadema- no te la olvides, no sé porque pero estoy segurisima que te dará una suerte!**- la abrazo y le deposito un beso en la mejilla- **no te olvides de maquillarte mas!**

La mujer hombre corrió como alma que lleva al diablo. Y él se divirtió en silencio, no sólo porque esa noche más de uno haría el ridículo , sino porque ahora Kouga habría quedado afeminado, claro, la tarjeta era de él! Esa noche llego a su casa con dolor de estómago de tanto reír. Y claro todo derivo en un enfrentamiento, Kouga llego ciego de la ira a la empresa el día siguiente. Claro la mujer hombre lo había delatada! ¿Pues quién más tiene el cabello de ese color? ¿y los ojos tan llamativos? Pues claro! tenía que ser él!. En medio de la riña se animó a encararlo con una pequeña mentira.

- **¿cómo sabes que no fue sesshomaru?-** touche, ambos eran muy parecidos en cuanto a rasgos.

- **simplemente porque sesshomaru estaba ahí!-** le respondió y sin esperar mucho un puño voló golpeando su rostro, vale aclarar que Inuyasha no lo esquivó porque en ese momento estaba pensando en lo gracioso que había sido aquello. Debido a la brusquedad de Kouga comenzó una guerra, terminando ambos en el suelo casi desmayados. Todos los vieron pelear y ninguno quiso intervenir. Ya que sabían lo idiotas que ambos eran. Mientras tanto unos Ojos cafés no perdía detalle alguno, los miraba indignada, claro, ella siempre llevaba el café a esa hora. Inuyasha había olvidado ese pequeño detalle… y cuando vio sus tobillos desde el piso, supo que estaba por morir…

**- No solo me dan vergüenza…- **comenzó con su sermón- **sino que el poco respeto que les tenían sus empleados, ha quedado en planta baja!-** y sin pensarlo dos veces camino sobre ellos con sus delgados tacos, los cuales pisaron las zonas más sensibles de los dos muchachos.

- **bien hecho, la hiciste enojar…-** resopló Kouga cansado, y dolorido.

- **tú empezaste, si hubieras sido menos agresivo…**

**- ¿Agresivo yo? Tú fuiste el que me hizo quedar como un gay.**

**- perdón!... perdón por ser tan obvio!-** sonrió e intento ponerse de pie, pero Kouga lo volvió a tirar con una patada desde el piso. Y ambos quedaron mirando el cielo Razo.

**- vaya mañana…- **suspiraron a unísono…

Se tomó la frente, y dejó escapar una suave risita, sino mal recordaba, ese día le había quedado doliendo todo.

Miroku lo observo y se alegró. Después de todo salir. Nunca venía mal…

Al estacionar se encontraron con un tumulto de gente. Y de la multitud dos destacaban, una era Ayame, La ex de Kouga y Sango quien se encontraba muriendo de risa.

Al mirar bien, entendieron el porqué, allí estaba Kikyo, en el piso, toda sucia, despeinada, y a su lado de pie Kagura. Kikyo en una época anterior había sido novia de Inuyasha mientras que Kagura de Sesshomaru. Ambas estaban peleando y al parecer que Kikyo tenía las de perder. Kagura la levanto de los pelos y le susurro algo al oído. Inuyasha ni siquiera se paró a ver como el pervertido de Miroku quien quería pispiar si se veía alguna zona intima en la batalla.

Por su parte el muchacho del corazón partido se dirigió a la barra. Sin siquiera reparar en ese actin barato que estaba llevando a cabo kikyo. Sabía de antemano que era una actuación muy mal realizada. No tenía nada que hacer allí afuera, más que reírse de lo pésima actriz que eran ambas. Sabía las intenciones de kikyo, querer tener un acercamiento sabiendo lo que sucedió. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, ya no veía a kikyo, ni siquiera con un poco de cariño, ni siquiera le atraía como hace años… él sólo deseaba que ella…

Se quedó mirando el fondo del vaso que no deseaba beber, le resulto asqueroso por primera vez en años… tenía un solo deseo y parecía imposible. Al igual que sus anteriores sueños, pero esos tenían que ver con superación propia, esté realmente parecía inalcanzable… quería verla un vez más, sentirla, quererla y dejarla ir. Bah que mentira, esa parte no la quería ni pensar. Pero que mierda, cuando se enamoraba, justo cuando estaba dejando de lado las máscaras…

Sintió una mano sobre la suya y se giró esperanzado, quizás dios había oído su clamor, pero su decepción fue más cuando noto que la mujer, siquiera se parecía. Su cabello era rubio y caía como seda por su espalda. Su mirada era azul, no castaña… su sonrisa… era…

**¿ por qué esa cara galán?**- le susurro acercándose

No respondió se soltó dejándola con las palabras en la boca y se fue. Supo que ella lo maldijo, pero no le importó, siguió hasta la salida y se encontró con todos, pero no reparo en ninguno de ellos. Quería caminar, pensar y dejar el mundo por un momento. Miroku lo llamo pero no se volteó. Tenía que hundirse en su miseria, para volver luego a las andadas. A veces es necesario volver al principio… Así sabiendo a donde debía ir, detuvo un taxi… Allí podría con su dolor…

* * *

**Continuará…**


End file.
